


坏警官，请住手（PWP）

by chenglian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenglian/pseuds/chenglian
Summary: 吧唧哥哥说谎了，坏警官决定“惩罚”他





	坏警官，请住手（PWP）

下雨的夜晚，纽约街道依然人来人往，男人将掐灭的香烟扔进路边的垃圾桶，迈出沉稳的步子穿过人行横道，不时有美女向他投去欣赏的留恋目光。他确实值得别人打量——被蒙蒙细雨打湿的金发，深邃蓝眼闪着倨傲的光芒，身高6英尺2英寸，禁欲的警官制服衬托出了男人完美的身材，倒不如说他更像一尊被艺术家精雕细琢过的塑像。

他面容英俊而威严，手搭在腰间的配枪上，慢条斯理走向那扇双开式的门，就连雨水也心甘情愿的臣服在他脚下。

门被他一把推开，吧台的调酒师正在倒酒，三三两两的顾客围坐一桌，聊天喝酒，再往远看，散着微光的角落是唱台，美丽性感的棕发女郎哼唱着醉人的歌曲，嗓音缭绕甜蜜，她的左手边方向是一张赌桌，围着不少人。

没过多久，歌声就停下来了，酒吧陷入一阵沉寂，一双双眼睛望向他。

除了一个人。这个人斜坐在赌桌边上，衣衫不整，手里捏着一把好牌，醉醺醺地说着胡话，直到警官走到他面前。

“嗯，你是谁？”Bucky打着酒嗝，声音黏黏糯糯，懒洋洋地舔了舔嘴唇。

“你说呢？”

声音倒是听熟悉的，Bucky揉揉眼睛，没看清，再眨眨眼睛，视线渐渐清晰起来。

Bucky这回是彻底清醒了，他呼的站起来，纸牌哗啦落了一地，没站稳，扑通，倒下去，在警官弯腰将他捞起来之前迅速抱住了警官的腿，动作流畅一气呵成，仿佛这样做已经不是第一次了。

“Steve……Steve我错了！”

众人:“……”

Rogers:“乖，起来。”

Bucky抱着Rogers警官的大腿不撒手，“我真的错了，我没喝酒，也没赌牌，更没有招惹姑娘，真的没有。”

“那你认什么错。”Rogers面无表情。

“额，”Bucky额头冒汗，声音越来越小，“我不该跟你撒谎说我在加班工作结果是跑来喝酒……”

“跟我回去。”

“那你先说你原谅我。”

“……”

Bucky继续抱着Rogers不撒手，跟醉猫一样脑袋不停蹭着他警官的裤腿，试图用这样的行为安抚Rogers的情绪，“你别生气……我保证再也不会这样了。”Bucky可以想象到Rogers在床上惩罚他的画面，太可怕了他可不想被惩罚。

“你是想被我抱走还是想自己走？”Rogers警官给他两个选择。

“自己走，自己走……”Bucky晕晕乎乎站起来，又一个没站稳差点歪倒。

Rogers不再发问，干脆利落地将Bucky拦腰抱起，在众人注视下离开了酒吧。

Bucky被Rogers塞进车里，一只手撑在座位上，好不容易坐起来，Rogers就靠近他了，温热的气息喷洒在Bucky脸上，Bucky有些害怕，他好像真的惹恼了Steve。

“Ste——”Bucky的话全部堵了回去。

Rogers警官的嘴唇近乎蛮狠地贴上了他的，不是吻，是啃噬，扫荡着他口腔里的每一个角落，直到Bucky快要喘不过气时Rogers才放开，转而去攻占他的脖颈。

Bucky忍不住伸出手环抱住Rogers，他被亲吻得眯起眼睛，身体不自觉地贴近Rogers的胸膛。不过这种酥痒很快变成了麻痛，他感觉到Rogers的牙尖压在他皮肤上，好像下一秒就会咬破。

“Steve……停下，先回家好吗？”Bucky轻轻推他。

“知道回家了？我看你挺喜欢在外边寻欢作乐的。”

深谙的眼睛盯着Bucky，他心虚地咳嗽一声，“我真的只是喝了点酒……”警官不为所动，似乎在认真考虑怎么惩罚他。

“Steve……我真的错了。”Bucky小心翼翼拽他的衣袖。

对方只是给Bucky系好安全带，离开副驾驶，绕过车前面，坐回驾驶位置。

Steve真的生气了。

车子发动后，Bucky一直眼神不安地往Steve那边瞥，后者腰背挺得端正，一丝不苟地直视前方。

“你是不是抽烟了，我闻到你身上有烟味。”Bucky说。

微弱的光线映着Rogers的侧脸，过了一会儿他摇摇头，“我没有。”

“……好吧。”

车子行驶到平稳安静的小路时，Bucky默默解开安全带，Steve生气了，他要做点儿什么才行。

 

当Bucky解开Rogers警官的皮带，拉开制服裤拉链，手隔着内裤触碰他的欲望时，Rogers警官只是太阳穴的神经猛跳一下，继续专心驾驶，只不过放慢了车速。

Bucky双膝半跪在副驾驶，身体前倾趴在了Rogers腿上，他握住Rogers已经变硬的阴茎，套弄了几下，在男人忽然变得低沉的呼吸声中含住了龟头，一寸一寸地往下吞咽，舌头灵巧地扫过茎身爆起的筋络，直到钝圆的前端抵在他的喉咙处。

Bucky卖力地含着Rogers警官的阴茎，不时发出甜蜜的啧啧水声，他用行动告诉Steve，他喜欢给Rogers警官口交。

每次舔吻龟头，Bucky都会抬眼看一下Steve，用醉酒的委屈神情取悦他，他知道Steve喜欢这样，虽然Steve依然摆出一副面无表情的样子，但是从Steve欲望高涨的反应就知道了。

终于，Rogers忍不住腾出一只手插进了Bucky头发里，五指慢慢收紧，用力将Bucky往自己阴茎上按。他胸膛起伏，浅促的喘息，渐渐挺动下身，插弄起Bucky潮湿而温暖的口腔，热烫粗大的龟头一次次紧顶到了Bucky上颚，又深又湿。Bucky舌头不可思议的柔软，极富技巧性的在阴茎上绕圈，偶尔用力吸一口，惹得Rogers下腹积聚起越来越多的欲望。

“Bucky……”Rogers放慢挺送的速度，发出细微绵长的叹息，“你就是天生给我口交的婊子。”

Bucky呜咽着回应他，额前黏着被汗水浸湿的发丝，眼底泛出刺激性的泪水，双颊因为吮吸而凹陷着，他完全接受长官对他口腔的侵犯，甚至用露骨的眼神告诉他，“警官，请用力操我，尽情享用我。”

Rogers警官将车子稳稳停到了路边，一把将Bucky捞起来抱进怀里，用力亲吻他，舌尖冲破Bucky牙关，失控地在他口中肆虐，伏特加的酒味还是没有完全散去，这让Rogers有些不高兴。

Bucky嘴唇微张着，鲜红而湿润，他怔怔望着Rogers，语气有点儿失落，“你怎么不亲我了。”

Rogers轻轻摩挲着Bucky嘴唇，“想让我继续？”

Bucky晕乎乎的点头，不自觉地笑了起来，眼睛闪闪发亮。他醉酒的目光随着Rogers的手移动，看他抽出别在腰间的配枪——那把全尺寸的史密斯维森5946，看他熟练卸掉子弹，将空弹夹装回去。

“傍晚执行任务时开了一枪，就像这样，”Rogers边说边将黑漆漆的枪口压到Bucky嘴唇上，“砰——”

Bucky立刻抓紧了Rogers警官的制服衣角，顺便瞪他一眼，他尝到了枪口淡淡的火药味。

“抱歉宝贝，是不是吓到你了。”他毫无愧疚，继续将枪身往Bucky嘴巴里捅，直到发现他眼角泛出了不适的刺激性泪水才停住动作。

Bucky摇头，他舔舐起已经顶到他喉咙扣的手枪，做出吞咽的动作，当然双手也没闲着，他握住Rogers挺立的阴茎，开始上下套弄，龟头随着他双手的滑动渐渐渗出了液体。

“真乖。”Rogers亲吻Bucky酡红的脸颊，手掌隔着衬衫布料抚揉起他的胸部，不停地用指腹玩弄Bucky小小的乳头，又摁又捏，来回拨动。

Bucky呜咽着半眯起眼睛，浑身都兴奋起来，他不自觉地将胸膛挺向Rogers，嘴巴还被那把手枪侵占着，无法开口，只能讨好地加快套弄的频率，撸动Rogers警官粗涨的阴茎，并且不断用屁股去蹭他。

Rogers玩得尽兴了，才拔出被Bucky舔得湿漉漉的手枪，他边亲吻Bucky，边从裤袋中拿出银亮的手铐，把其中一只拷到了车窗顶部的拉手上。

Bucky含含糊糊呻吟着回吻他，根本没在意手铐这回事儿，他只感觉到Steve的手伸进他的裤子，沿着股沟探进去揉弄他后面，并起的两根手指浅浅插进穴口，退出去再往里进得更深一些，Bucky本能地想要合拢双腿，身体却主动配合起手指插入的动作。

“你，你别生气了。”Bucky满脸潮红，他微微撑起膝盖，扶着Steve的阴茎，来回摩擦自己变湿的腿心，他想要，想要Rogers现在就插进来，狠狠操他的小洞。

“我没生气。”Rogers注视着Bucky，仿佛这个世界只剩下他，他握着被Bucky舔湿的手枪，在Bucky后背游移，一路向下。

Bucky绷紧了身子，穴口在碰到枪口时，害怕似的收紧了。他双手环上Rogers的脖子，主动贴住了薄薄的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去，很快Rogers就吻回来，吻得他舌根发麻。

“嗯，嗯……Steve……”Bucky忍不住弓起了脊背，他埋在Rogers肩窝，闻着他身上的烟味与汗味，慢慢沉下腰，慢慢吞吃下坚硬的枪身，被撑开的酸痛让他忍不住急喘。

“一会儿就好了。”Rogers亲Bucky头发，呢喃着安抚他，将整个枪身全部捅了进去。

Bucky疼得“嘶”了一声，闷哼着骂他“混球”。

他听到Rogers咬着他的耳朵低笑，“Bucky，我从来不是什么好警官。”

Bucky哑口无言，不满地抬起头，“坏警官，你别想再亲我。”

“嗯？”

“我，”Bucky盯着那张英俊的面孔，迷醉的瞬间就缴械投降，“我现在很害羞，你过一分钟再亲我。”

Rogers被他逗笑了，嘴唇贴到Bucky耳边，声音低哑深沉，极富有磁性，“那我数到60再亲你好不好。”

“……好吧。”

“1，2，60。”

“？？？唔——”Bucky胡乱拍打Rogers后背以示抗议，显然毫无效果，只会激起Rogers的兽欲。

手枪终于被丢到一边，Rogers撕开Bucky的衬衫，抚摸他发热的皮肤，沿肩膀一路向下游移，直到他抓住Bucky手腕，慢慢抬起，“是我不好，平时没时间陪你。”

等Bucky反应过来，他已经被冰凉的手铐住了，整个右手臂悬在上方，Bucky口干舌燥，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

“Steve，你别这样……”

Rogers警官不给Bucky解释的余地，直接双手掐握住他的腰，往上抬高，搅动在Bucky后穴的阴茎稍微拔出，然后又狠戾地撞进去， 贯穿他，一次次地快速进出，把Bucky紧致狭窄的肉穴一次次撑开撑圆，男人的囊袋撞击Bucky臀部发出的肉体拍打声格外响亮，操得Bucky身体痉挛，连呻吟的力气都没了。

急剧收缩的穴口让让Rogers再次失控，他对着Bucky继续一阵大力抽插，两个人的交合处飞溅出不少体液，驾驶座发出的嘎吱声配合着进出的频率让这一切更加淫乱。　　

“宝贝，我在做什么？”　　

“啊…啊…你，你在操我，”Bucky被手铐困住的右手肘不时撞到车玻璃窗，伴随着金属晃动的声音，他被快感与疼痛折腾得口不择言，左手揽上Steve的后背，大腿内侧被Rogers的皮带磨得发热发疼，“好深，Steve插得好深，要散架了……”

“Bucky喜欢这样不是么，”Steve抽出整根阴茎，又粗暴地送进去，“我觉得你的身体比平时还要兴奋，你的小骚穴一直在淌水，你为我湿透了，宝贝。”

“才没有。”Bucky被Steve不间断地顶弄，他有点儿难为情的否认。

“咬得我这么紧，还嘴硬，”Rogers警官声音低哑，他一边在Bucky耳边说着下流的话语，一边重重顶了进去，又猛又快的深捣，“你喜欢这样张开腿被我操。”

“求你，啊，啊Steve……不要，要坏了！”

Bucky难耐地仰起脸，双腿勾住Steve的腰，后背抵到方向盘上，他的呻吟加深了Steve更深的欲望，他舒服得眯起眼睛，抽出肉棒，龟头涨缩着再插进去，整根湿淋淋的阴茎重新被嫩肉包裹，他重重拍打Bucky屁股，“小浪货，你真让我爽透了。”

“嗯，嗯…啊用力！”Bucky止不住地呻吟，口水沿着微张的嘴角流了下去。

“喜欢么？”  
“喜，喜欢……”  
“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢Rogers警官操Bucky，操Bucky的……小骚穴。”

Bucky简直不敢想象自己会说出这种淫荡的话，而且带着哭腔浪叫，他整个人都要溺毙在Steve身上，他无助地前后摇晃身体，努力让Steve进得更深，很快他就被Steve插射了，精液喷洒在Rogers的制服上。

Bucky悬起的右手臂酸痛极了，还未消散的快感使他身体一阵阵抽颤，Rogers粗大的阴茎继续在他里面冲撞，毫无节制地插捣，插得Bucky哆嗦着再攀高潮，他捧住Bucky的脸吻他，又用力操了好几下终于将浓稠的精液全部灌在湿滑的肉穴。

喘息声渐渐平息下去，Bucky脑袋贴在Rogers滚烫的胸膛，隔着制服布料听着他心脏跳动的声音。

Rogers给Bucky解开手铐，亲吻他手腕的勒痕，然后把他紧紧抱怀里，温存了好一会儿，Rogers揉揉Bucky汗湿的后脑勺，看着他满是红晕的脸颊，低下头亲了一口，“乖宝贝，你弄脏了我的制服。”

Bucky趴在Rogers身上艰难地动了动，有精液流了出来，“我给你洗还不行吗。”

“我希望你有点儿觉悟。”Rogers的阴茎滑出Bucky身体，带出不少精液，他汗湿的手掌心重新覆到Bucky圆润的屁股上揉捏。

Bucky没明白Rogers的意思，直到他被Rogers抱起离开驾驶座，他被抱出车，雨已经停了，空气中还是湿润的气息。

很快Bucky整个人天旋地转，他被罗杰斯抱着按倒在了车前盖上。

“会，会被人看到的。”Bucky试图坐起来，他想阻止Rogers，虽然这条路很少有车辆经过，虽然现在四下漆黑，可在这种露天场合做……好像不太合适。

“你对我说谎，”Rogers警官一把将Bucky重新按在车前盖上，手捏住Bucky下巴，“喝酒，赌牌，哦，刚刚还弄脏了我的制服。”

Bucky害怕的吞咽口水，看着Rogers解下腰间的皮带。

“你要干什么……我要报警了。”

“宝贝，我就是警察，你怕什么。”Rogers并起Bucky双膝，俯身亲吻他光滑的踝骨，然后握住脚腕，用警官标配的皮带绑紧了，然后将Bucky束缚住的双腿压折下去，几乎一下就把膝盖都压到了他的胸前。

在Bucky难耐的呻吟声中，他熟练的抓捏起Bucky屁股，沾满黏液的龟头有下没下的戳弄刮那个被他折磨的红肿不堪的穴口，打着转的刮磨，就是不进去。

“Steve……操我，”躺在车前盖上的Bucky不安的扭动身体，得不到纾解的欲望挺翘在腹间，他的腿根都在颤抖，湿漉漉的穴口还在往外流淌着透明的液体，“求你了。”

“求我什么？”

“进来操我，求你了Steve。”Bucky抬起手，想要摸自己下面，却被Rogers结结实实地按到身体两侧，他整个人被禁锢住，动弹不得，只能用无助而渴求的眼神注视着Rogers。

“你在勾引我。”Rogers忽然收紧绑住Bucky脚腕的皮带，引来Bucky小声的惊呼。

青筋暴起的肉棒突然就这样捅进了Bucky浑圆饱满的屁股里，猛插到底，之前的精液挤出囊袋“啪”得一声撞到Bucky湿黏的屁股上，上面那些不规则的指印痕迹色情极了，无声指控着“罪魁祸首”是这个身穿制服的坏警官Steve Rogers。

“显然，你的勾引奏效了。”Rogers舒服得头皮发麻，Bucky湿热的肉穴乖乖含咬着他的阴茎，比刚才还要紧致，勾起了他更多不可理喻的占有欲。

最开始他并不想这样，只是觉得有必要“惩罚”一下Bucky，不过这一“惩罚”就变得不可收拾了，现在的Rogers只想专心致志操他的挚爱，把他操到说不出话，操到口水直流，操到失禁。平时工作中，只要一想到Bucky，Rogers警官裤裆里的那根东西就会变得失控，更别说Bucky现在就被他压在身下——光裸着身体，头发湿透，眼睛迷醉，害羞而放浪，这是Rogers的美人，Bucky这幅样子属于他，也只能属于他。

Bucky嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫，声音吐露着食不餍足的气息，肉穴被Rogers的嚣张凶器狠狠捣弄，他头晕目眩，任由Rogers操弄，一次次被Rogers送上快感的巅峰。Bucky所有的感官仿佛全部集中到了他的小洞里，汗水与泪水模糊了他的视线，口水再次溢出嘴角，他终于摸到自己的阴茎，跟随Rogers插入的动作有规律的撸动起来。

也不知道过了多久，Rogers警官才给他解绑双腿，Bucky被抱起来，虚弱地趴在Rogers身上闭眼喘息，身子因为快感而不时抽搐一下。

他被男人重新吻住，呜咽着含吞口水，主动与Rogers伸进他嘴里的舌头纠缠，Rogers那根尺寸可怕的阴茎还在插弄他，啪啪的黏腻水声格外响亮。

壮硕的粗长阴茎不停歇地插弄Bucky的小穴，饱满的龟头一下下戳刺到敏感点，折磨得Bucky哭叫着求饶，然而这种充满诱惑的求饶只会让Rogers变本加厉，他克制不住欲望，只想对着Bucky湿泞痉挛的小洞狠插。

“啊…啊…嗯我错了，啊嗯，嗯，长官——”Bucky通红着脸，他忍不住往上挪动身体，想要逃离Rogers的刺激。

“错哪了？”男人狠戾的一插到底，毫无规律的冲撞。

“不，不该撒谎，嗯…太深了，Steve，不要啊……”

Rogers警官不为所动，身下的更加迅猛，操得Bucky浑身酥麻，小穴紧紧含住粗大的阴茎，他真的不明白为什么Rogers有耗不尽的力气。

“抱紧我。”  
Rogers双手托住Bucky臀部，挺腰抽插，操得Bucky身体上下颠簸，呻吟断断续续。Bucky大口喘息，他害怕自己会掉下去，双手不得不勾住Rogers的脖子，小声重复着，“Steve…你，嗯，你别生气了。”

“小傻瓜，你真觉得我会生气？”Rogers警官看着Bucky，挺动腰身继续用力往里面深顶。

“你，你慢点儿。”Bucky鼻音变得很重，他虽然这么说，却主动摆动起腰，晃动屁股，在Rogers身上起起伏伏，用Rogers的粗涨阴茎按摩自己的肉穴，他甚至能感觉到阴茎筋络纹路的摩擦，那种身体被完全撑满的感觉太舒服了，他喜欢被Rogers占有，他喜欢Steve Rogers，喜欢这个坏警官。

“我的小骚货。”Rogers忍不住抬起一只手，拍打到Bucky屁股上，他声音低沉地说着下流话，一边狠劲的往Bucky里面捅，把失控的阴茎送得更深，操得Bucky搂紧他失控的哭叫出来。

Bucky先射了，精液再度喷溅到Rogers的制服衣摆上，他拿手胡乱擦了擦，一脸歉意和委屈，“弄脏了。”

Rogers轻笑出声，眼底是无可奈何的宠溺，他把Bucky重新压到车前盖上，插弄频率忽然变得温柔起来，“这不重要。”他吻Bucky的嘴唇，脸蛋，这儿咬一口，那儿咬一口，亲遍Bucky的脸，不满足的在Bucky脖颈里烙印一个又一个张扬而露骨的吻痕 。

精神抖擞的阴茎仍然在Bucky那个滑腻湿热的小洞里驰骋，迅疾而狠厉，圆钝的硕大龟头一次次戳到他的敏感点，电流般的汹涌快意瞬间席卷了Bucky全身，Rogers阴茎深埋在Bucky的小穴里，眯起眼睛享受Bucky的高潮，更加用力地操他，狠狠地进出，大肆操弄着，整根拔出又尽根没入，把Bucky插得软透，噗滋的交合声混着Bucky甜腻的呻吟，Rogers涨缩的龟头抵在深处持续射精，快感被无限放大，Bucky颤栗着抱紧Rogers，急切地把嘴唇贴到这位英俊警官的嘴唇上，如愿以偿得到一个甜蜜的深吻，白浊浓精带给他的滚烫热度让Bucky几近窒息。

Bucky兴奋又激动的抱着Rogers，浑身散发着性爱的气息，他亲吻Rogers警官制服上的胸徽，昏头昏脑地呢喃，“我爱你，我爱你Steve……”他的坏警官可是拯救纽约的大英雄。

“我是你丈夫，你不爱我爱谁。”Rogers咬Bucky的鼻尖。

Bucky认真想了想，勾着Rogers的脖颈，露出满足的笑容，“那我们现在回家吗？”

“如果你想的话。”

他们又吻到了一块儿，黏黏糊糊，幸福极了。

Fin.


End file.
